harry potter and the mew mews
by WinchesterBrozRMineBitchesxD
Summary: the mews find out they've been accepted to hogwarts! is it a trap or real? will there be love or jelousy? read to find out!


**hi!!!! its mitsuki!!!**

**hey i was reading a harry ptooer book and i got an idea mew mew and harry potter!!!**

**hope you like it!!!**

**disclamer: i dont not own harry potter or mew mews!!!!!!!!!!**

**i wish i did but i dont haha :P**

* * *

I wake up to my alarm going off and I jump out of bed, I go to the bathroom and get ready for school. I took a quick shower and washed my hair, as I dried I felt my long waist length brown hair, it was silky just the way I like it, I looked for my school uniform it was grey with a red bow on the middle of my shirt. I got dressed and left it down. As I went downstairs I saw my mom awake making breakfast "morning mom" she smiled and said "good morning sweetie did you sleep well?" "Yes I did thanks." she handed me a plate with scramble eggs and toast. I got to get a cup of orange juice but she sat me down with the cup already in her hands _hmmm what going on? eggs, already got my juice…did I miss something?_ I thought to myself as she smiled at me" oh I almost forgot after school you're going to work right?" I nodded "good you can stay late today just call to let me know when you get home 'kay?" "Ummm…ok?" I said not sure what's she's planning as I finished she took the plate and I went to put my skates on and had my shoes in my hands. But before I went outside to go to school I called out to my mom "mom you are SO weird" she laughed "I know, And you are my little genius!!" she said in a whisper I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear that second part or not so I kept quiet.

After school I went to the mew mew café and saw everyone was there looking at letters. "Hey guys what's up?" ichigo came over to me "hey mikihave you gotten a letter in the mail addressed to you?" I shook my head "can I go home I forgot my uniform there and on the way back ill check the mail 'kay?" they all nodded "go and hurry!" I nodded and strapped my skates into place and speed away. When I got home I looked in the mail box we have in our house "mom!! I'm home to get my uniform I left it here!!" "Ok!"She yelled back. I ran to my room and grabbed my uniforms and put them into a plastic bag, with the bag in my hands I ran back down stairs "Mom!! Where's the mail?" "On the kitchen table!" "Thanks!!" I ran to the kitchen and saw a big fat yellow envelope I grabbed it and ran out the door "thanks bye!!" and I skated to the café " guys I got one!!!" I yelled as I ran into the café bye I forgot I had skates and tried to turn as I saw a man with a long beard but as I looked he disappeared and I wasn't looking where I was going so I crashed into ryou, "gomenasai!!!" I said as I got off him "its ok don't worry about it" "umm…ok where are the girls?" "They're inside go they're waiting for you" "ok" I ran in the café and everyone rushed to me and ichigosaid "it's the same" as she talked to the rest I read the letter to myself. The first thing I saw was a letter and it said:

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL _**

_**Of ****WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **_

**_HEADMASTER: Albus Dumbledore_**

_Dear Ms. Koyoma,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Please find enclosed list of all the necessary books and equipment. __Term begins September 1. Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmaster _

I looked at the note and then looked up at everyone "what is this about?" "We don't know" when I was going to put it back in I saw another note I took out and read it to myself, it said:

_Dear Ms. koyoma,_

_As you may know you and your friends are accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please meet me at the train station at midnight._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Head master_

"Guys look at this did you get this letter?" Handed them a letter "no we didn't, we'll have to check this out ok girls?" "ok lets go" I said and everyone agreed "but we'll have to be on our guard" zakuro said we agreed and went home early to get as much rest as possible

* * *

**hope you liked it!!! reviews please!!!!**


End file.
